Rephrase
by akaritsu
Summary: Ini adalah perwujudan dan hasil akhir dunia dari sang idealis yang kapitalis, di mana Amerika harus siap menerima segala konsekuensinya; termasuk kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai.


Rephrase

APH Fanfiction by akaritsu

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Pairing: America (Alfred F. Jones) x England (Arthur Kirkland)

Summary: Ini adalah perwujudan dan hasil akhir dunia dari sang idealis yang kapitalis, di mana Amerika harus siap menerima segala konsekuensinya; termasuk kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Warning: Human name used, possibility typo, possibility OOC, etc, etc

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milik saya~

Enjoy reading ^^

* * *

Derap langkah panjang menggema menyeluruhi lorong panjang itu. Cahaya remangnya membentuk siluet sosok pemuda, berpakaian semi-formal namun sedikit teracak tak rapi di beberapa sudut. Tak lagi menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi pajangan antik dan lukisan klasik di sepanjang dinding bercat putih di sana. Sebab Alfred F. Jones tak hanya datang satu dua kali ke tempat itu, tempat yang sama. Kenangan serupa, namun dalam waktu dan hakikat yang berbeda.

Tak banyak yang berubah, pikirnya. Sedikit banyak dinding dan tangga mungkin terlihat lebih kusam dari yang terakhir ia ingat. Namun jauh di luar dugaannya, rumah kecil ini tak menyisakan banyak setumpukan debu di sudut-sudut ruangnya. Beberapa perabot baru diletakkan di tempat sewajarnya, menggantikan beberapa yang sudah tak layak. Seseorang telah merawatnya dengan baik.

Alfred hampir saja tersenyum simpul jika saja tak tertahan oleh dentuman besar di luar sana, menyadarkannya kembali akan realitas. Di mana senjata saling terangkat, kepulan hitam beserta api yang membakar kedamaian. Anak-anak yang terpisah dari orang tuanya, anak-anak yang mati sia-sia. Tangisan berubah menjadi serak sebagai pengantar tidur terakhir. Timah panas dan genangan substansi merah di mana-mana. Perang, kekacauan, pemberontakan.

 _Mengapa harus terjadi lagi?_

Sementara ia dapat merasakan nyeri di dadanya semakin menikam, dan jeritan-jeritan putus asa menggaung memenuhi seluruh pikirannya.

Alfred mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan seruan di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi maupun gurat luka yang mulai menyembul ke permukaan kulit. Sebentar saja, lupakan semua sakit itu. Ada seseorang di sana yang lebih harus ia khawatirkan daripada dirinya. Dan dia mengerti akan hal itu.

Ujung lorong itu menampilkan bingkai pintu cokelat, hampir tak ada bedanya dengan pintu-pintu yang lain. Alfred terpaku di depan sana. Mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu, emosinya yang masih terguncang tak karuan. Apakah milik ia sendiri ataukah rakyatnya. Ataukah karena kerinduan ini bisa terpuaskan dari balik satu daun kayu saja. Apakah karena darah para _native_ tertumpah, atau kekhawatiran untuknya memang terlalu membuncah. Ah, seakan kini ia tak mampu membedakan entitas apa sebenarnya dirinya; manusia atau personifikasi negara.

Alfred meraih gagang pintu, yang dengan tanpa sengaja menciptakan derik melengking pada engsel-engselnya. Semakin terang, semakin jelas tersorot cahaya mentari pagi yang menerobos lewat celah jendela dan sebagian tirai yang tersingkap, di mana jala matanya menangkap bayang pemuda pirang di tepi ruangan dekat jendela. Setengah terduduk setengah menyandar dipan, memposisikan dirinya dengan santai dan nyaman namun tetap terlihat elegan.

 _Lakukan seperti dirimu yang biasa._

Alfred memasang senyum terlebarnya. Lima jarinya terangkat ke atas berkata hai, memposisikan dirinya seperti seorang remaja yang ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Artie."

Arthur Kirkland tak membalas. Fokusnya tertuju pada pemandangan luar; _hummingbird_ yang berkicau riang dan kembang sekitaran pagar yang baru berbunga. Seperti terlalu larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Apakah ia tak mendengar desing meriam dan segala kekontrasan akan kedamaian di luar pagar itu?

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, tak usah kaujawab juga aku sudah tahu. Tentu saja kau baik-baik saja. Lagipula, _old man_ sepertimu pernah menguasai tujuh lautan _._ Haha."

Tawa yang menyedihkan, ia tahu itu. Karena semuanya adalah _kebohongan._

"Ah, kau tahu, Art? Aku berhasil! Ya, aku berhasil melakukan apa yang selama ini aku impikan."

Alfred telah memposisikan dirinya duduk di sampingnya, bahkan sebelum pemuda yang lebih tua itu mempersilahkannya. Melanjutkan kisahnya dengan semangat menggebu bak anak kecil.

"Yap! Seperti yang kauharapkan. Aku telah berhasil meyakinkan mereka, tentang proposal yang sempat kuajukan itu! Ludwig menanyaiku hal ini dan itu, yang tentu saja bisa ku _handle_ dengan argumen dan cara diplomatikku. Keren, kan? Meskipun diam-diam aku sudah memulai _progress_ trayek ini, sih. Yang kubutuhkan sebenarnya hanya formalitas dan tandatangan di atas kertas saja, kan? Dan aku memang yakin seyakin-yakinnya, bahwa ide _hero_ sepertiku memang selalu benar, hahaha! Walaupun seperti biasa, Ivan selalu berusaha mengintimidasiku dengan senyuman memuakkannya itu. Dan Francis! Ah, aku benar-benar frustasi menghadapi tuan berjenggot itu. Sepertinya dia memang kesepian tanpamu sehingga melampiaskan semuanya kepadaku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, Art!"

Alfred selalu banyak bercerita. Baik itu hal yang tidak penting sekalipun, Arthur selalu ada di sana menjadi telinga yang baik untuknya—meski diselingi dengan omelan akan kelakuannya yang sering melewati batas.

Semilir angin musim semi berhembus, menjadi penyibak keheningan sesaat di antara mereka. Namun Arthur masih tak bergeming, meskipun sayup-sayup cericit burung sekali lagi teredam oleh bisingnya ledakan.

"Yah, ternyata kau memang tidak tertarik dengan topik ini,ya? Ayolah, Art. Bukankah ini sangat hebat? Bahkan aku sampai rela melakukannya sejauh ini demi dirimu, lho."

Satu helaan napas, menyembunyikan kekalutan sekaligus nyeri di dada. Ia tak bisa terbiasa.

"Maka dari itu, Art, jangan acuhkan aku. Katakanlah sesuatu. Apapun itu."

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan pucat itu ke dalam miliknya. Meremasnya pelan, menyalurkan kehangatan pada sosok yang dingin. Memberi pengharapan sekaligus permohonan.

"Aku tak peduli walaupun kau melarangku membeli burger McD dan mencekokiku dengan _scone_ gosongmu itu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau memprotesku seperti biasa pada rapat konferensi. Aku tak peduli jika kau memarahiku atau mengajakku berdebat suatu hal yang tidak penting. Dan aku... aku tak masalah jika kau memang masih bergantung pada masa lalumu."

Alfred menelan ludah. Menjauhkan pandangan sepasang mata _sapphire_ dari sana.

"Andai saja saat itu aku tidak menutup mata dan telingaku. Seandainya aku bisa lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Jika aku memang menjadi adikmu selamanya.. akankah kau lebih bahagia, Arthur?"

Manik hijau selebat rimba kini tengah menatapnya. Seakan menanti jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terus bergumul selama sekian abad. Terlalu lama, hingga cahaya itu redup dan mati dengan sendirinya, meninggalkan figur kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Tapi aku memang tak bisa."

Arthur tak bisa kaget, ia tak mampu lagi merasa tercekat...

... Karena ia telah terenggut. Lumpuh. Seluruhnya.

Alfred tidak bodoh ataupun tak bisa membaca suasana. Ia mengerti akan semua hal; ia menyadari sorot mata dalam yang menatapnya dari kejauhan itu masih menyiratkan kasih sayang. Ia mengerti bahwa selama ini, sosok di hadapannya adalah yang paling mendukung dirinya, yang menjaga dirinya walau tak pernah terlontarkan secara gamblang. Tentu saja ia tahu.

Namun ia diam. Menutup telinga, membutakan mata. Berpura-pura menjadi sosok acuh dan tak bisa membaca situasi, memposisikan dirinya sebagai _superpower nation_ yang selalu berada di atas, yang selalu terpaku pada tujuan, pada mimpi dan ambisi. Ia yang akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan, mengabaikan segala pandang dan pancar rasa. Dirinya, yang tak ingin semuanya mengetahui kebenaran apa yang ada di balik wajah propaganda sang adikuasa.

Dan ketika ia benar-benar berada di sana, ia tahu. Ia lebih dari sekedar terlambat.

"Aku ini.. egois ya? Aku tak pernah bisa jujur denganmu. Malah aku selalu menuntut hal-hal yang tidak mungkin padamu. Kebebasan misalnya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

 _Pointless._ Alfred tidak seharusnya bertanya, sementara jawaban itu sudah jelas.

"Aku ingin kau melihatku, seorang anak yang telah kau rawat dan kau beri kasih sayang ini kini telah lebih tinggi darimu. Aku sudah ada di atasmu sekarang. Superior. Pemegang hegemoni dunia. Sekarang aku bukan lagi adikmu atau apapun itu. Naif, huh?"

Alfred merasakan tubuhnya terguncang, tak sanggup lagi mengekang emosinya yang di ambang batas. Menghancurkan tekad awal yang telah ia bangun; tak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh setelah ini.

"Kupikir itu lebih bisa membuatmu bangga dan memandangku lebih. Kupikir dengan dunia ideal yang kuciptakan ini bisa membuat kehidupan kita jauh lebih sempurna. Manusia dan segala kebebasannya. Demokrasi dan liberalismenya. Uang dan kekuasaan. Persetan dengan semuanya! Nyatanya, aku ini memang tak ada bedanya dengan tokoh jahat yang hanya bisa menabur luka di atas garam. Aku hanya membuatmu lebih tersiksa dari sebelumnya.."

 _Dan membuatmu kehilangan dirimu sendiri._

"Art, aku tahu.. Kau memikul beban ini lebih berat dari yang lain. Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk menutupi segalanya, memperjuangkan semuanya. Dan walaupun ini semua salahku... Aku tahu, Art. Kau tak pernah mengacungkan senjatamu padaku. Kau tak pernah menyalahkanku atas semua ini. Arthur.."

Sang _American_ mendekatkan dirinya, memandangi lekat setiap inci garis dan kontur wajah di atas pembaringan. Tersenyum penuh afeksi, ia mengecup kening yang setengah tertutup poni pirangnya yang acak.

"Maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi, Alfred tersenyum. Ia membiarkan tangannya melingkari tubuh tanpa daya.

"Maka dari itu, Art. Biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas segala kekacauan ini. Dan ketika kau terbangun suatu hari nanti, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi pria yang paling bahagia, melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Janji seorang _hero_ tak pernah bohong, kan?"

Pemuda itu menyapu sisa-sisa kesedihannya, menghadiahkan satu lagi aura kehangatan dan rasa optimis. Ia dan tujuan barunya—yang sempat terkubur akan rasa gelap mata. Ia akan menghentikan semua ini, pertumpahan darah dan kematian yang tak perlu ini. Ia akan membebaskan tanah ini dari penjajahan, menghapuskan api kebencian dan keserakahan. Bukan tujuan yang mudah bagi sebuah negara untuk dapat bangkit kembali di atas gejolak dan api yang belum surut; apalagi untuk me _recover_ suatu negara isolatis yang notabene bukan bagian dirinya sama sekali. Namun ia ingin menghidupkan kembali nyala tajam _emerald_ itu, mengukir kembali lengkung ketulusan tersembunyi di balik rona merah dan dengus kesal yang ia rindu. Dan rasa sakit ini, sebagai konsekuensi dari setiap insan yang berjiwa kelam, yang menggores kulitnya dan menghantam kepalanya, ia tak ingin semua kelemahan itu menjadi penghalang. Sebab, ia adalah Amerika, sang adikuasa yang akan menjadi penyelamat dunia, sekaligus penyelamat mereka, juga dirinya yang ia sayangi.

 _Kali ini, aku benar-benar berjanji. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi._

Lengan detik terketuk satu kali, bersamaan dengan pintu yang baru ditutup dan tekad yang baru terpatri.

Arthur masih tetap di sana. Tiada kata maupun ekspresi. Hanya kehidupan yang berada di ambang batas sebagai perwujudan sisa-sisa tanah, rakyat, dan pemerintahannya. Entitas yang menanti realisasi, menunggu kedamaian itu benar-benar datang seutuhnya, merindu kembalinya binar-binar dunia di atas senyum sang penghuni bumi.

Sedang satu lagi nyawa melayang di ujung kota London.


End file.
